Wireless telecommunications networks are known. Base stations in such networks provide wireless connectivity to user equipment within a geographical area or cell, associated with the base station. The wireless communication links between the base station and each of the user equipment typically include one or more downlink (or forward) channels for transmitting information and data from the base station to the user equipment and one or more uplink (or reverse) channels for transmitting information and data from the user equipment to the base station.
The radio interface between the user equipment and the base station is configured to support the channels transmitting information between the user equipment and the base station. In particular, resources are allocated to support communication between the user equipment and the base station when required.
Although techniques exist for allocating these resources to support communication between the base station and user equipment, they each have their own shortfalls.
WO 2011/098661 A1 discloses a method and apparatus that enables the provision of radio resource management by using data profiling. In particular, a data profiler determines information describing network usage characteristics of an apparatus. The data profiling information is then used to manage network radio resource consumption.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for allocating resources to support communication between user equipment and a base station.